True Loathing
by Roxy Yagami
Summary: Perhaps Zero Kiryu is more emotional than he appears... No one loathes himself more than this hunter-turned-vampire, but doesn't he still deserve a chance for love? OneShot.


**Well I haven't written anything in a while, so please excuse me if I'm a bit rusty! I hope you like it! It's a bit on the unhappy side...**

**DISCLAIMER: seems I'm always writing my disclaimers for Matsuri Hino... quite an amazing person, she is!**

There's no point in putting a band-aid on it. I can see right through it, as though it were made of plastic. Two small holes on the side of her neck, the only remaining evidence of the heinous act, the scars forming where her delicate human skin was pierced by the razor sharp fangs of a _beast. _A monster with a man's face.

I can still taste her blood on my tongue.

Sweet, sweet blood, Yuki's blood... I dig my nails into my palm to force those thoughts from my mind. How can any one memory cause such bliss and repulsive acid to overwhelm me at the same time? It may be saving me for now... but I'm beginning to think Yuki's neck will never heal. My vampire needs will not give it the chance to.

I attempt to turn my attention back to the teacher's lesson, but there's no point. Another sleepless night wasn't doing anything to help me maintain control over this curse that was upon me, much less to keep me focussed on my studies. I wouldn't bother at all if not for Yuki. She insists on pretending nothing's changed. So naive, so childishly trusting... How can she still trust me now?

A student stands and opens a window. Spring is settling quickly over the campus, and the warm air is a relief for all. A breeze blows into the room and I look forward just in time to see it blow Yuki's hair away from her neck, revealing to everyone the square bandage that was concealed there...

"Shut the window!" I shout before I can stop myself. Urgh! It's becoming much more difficult to stay in control. I glare at the wiry blonde boy as he rushes obediently to close the window and feel ashamed. Grabbing my books, I leave the room in a flourish, ignoring the look of concern that covers Yuki's face as she turns in time to see me stalk out.

And who should be waiting for me when I exit but the prince monster himself. Kuran. I walk up to him and look directly into his eyes. I heard some of the other vampire nobles saying the Kuran's should never be looked directly in the eyes— so why not give him just _one _more reason to despise me as I so despise him? It seems only fair.

"Kiryu," he says, nodding his greeting. A high society demon, that is the only significant trait of this man. That, and his mysterious relationship with Yuki. I bore into his eyes with my stare, putting into it every ounce of loathing I could possibly muster as I nodded back. We were always polite, for blood sucking devils.

"You're still taking blood form Yuki." It wasn't a question. I didn't bother answering.

He nodded as if my silence was answer enough for him. Then he took another step forward so that his breath could blow hot and vile into my face as he spoke. "If you harm her again, I swear to you you will die. I swear it on my father's grave." He leaned closer and I resisted the urge to reach forward and claw out his eyes with my hands. "I will take your blood for the Senate and throw your mangled corps into a river." That was the last straw.

I slung my fist straight towards his perfect pureblood face, just hard enough. I caught him by surprise. He stumbled but caught himself before he could fall, and quickly regained a relaxed position in front of me. He was standing further away now.

"No you won't hurt me, Kiryu. Yuki would ask me what happened, and of course I'd have to tell her. But I will enlighten you for your own sake— Yuki will never belong to you. I love her. And I need not show my affections by stealing her precious blood."

He was ready for me this time when I lunged at him as I knew he would be. He was toying with me. I breathed in silently and forced the emotion off my face, and just in time.

Yuki rushed out of the classroom and to my side. "Zero!" She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped when she noticed her beloved standing just steps in front of us. "Oh, Kaname-sama!" She blushed rosebud red and bowed low. He smiled and reached out a hand to— I didn't care to know.

I turned and left without a sound before she could recall my existence. My heart was beating quickly and forcefully in my chest. In my mind I replayed the night of my parents' murder until the beating became angry and less fluttery. No reason to bother with happiness at this point. It was too far out of reach. That was better.

Loneliness was the only companion I deserved for being what I was. Wishing for love was like wishing for death. Pointless.

I was not that lucky.

**Do you think I should continue it? Please review! You'll be my very favorite! :3**


End file.
